


Surcease - Head Slaps

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1546]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team doesn't realize SecNav and JAG are in the building. They're disrespecting Tony and Gibbs head slaps him. They get caught and the crap hits the fan.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1546]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Surcease - Head Slaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/pseuds/njflkf) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/25/2003 for the word [surcease](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/25/surcease).
> 
> surcease[ sur-sees ]  
> verb (used without object), sur·ceased, sur·ceas·ing.  
> to cease from some action; desist.  
> to come to an end.  
> verb (used with object), sur·ceased, sur·ceas·ing.  
> Archaic. to cease from; leave off.  
> noun  
> cessation; end.
> 
> This was requested by njflkf as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 and 2019 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2020 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile).  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Sec Nav and JAG are in the building, though the Team does not know that.  
> They witness Gibbs slap and dis respect of Tony by the others.  
> Crap hits the fan!  
> Team learns Tony is dating or married to the Jag Officer  
>  **End Prompt**

McGee shook his head as Tony goofed off. The guy was just asking for it. Any moment now, Gibbs would deliver a head slap to him. 

Smack. Sure enough, there it was. McGee chuckled. “You really should behave professionally like the rest of us, Tony,” he taunted.

Ziva had to get her own biting comment in, “Do you like getting hit? You seem to go out of your way to get head slapped by Gibbs.”

“This has happened before?” SecNav demanded, stepping up next to Tony and glaring at Gibbs.

Ziva not knowing when to keep her mouth shut, piped up, “Sure. Lots of times.”

The other man with SecNav stepped over to Tony. “Is this true, Tony?” he asked, investigating the back of Tony’s head as if he could determine how many times it had been hit before.

“It’s nothing,” Tony shrugged it off.

“It’s not nothing. Your superior officer just assaulted you.”

“Pshaw. You’ve done worse during sex.”

“Tony!” the man gasped, not having expected that to come out in front of all his coworkers.

“Gibbs. I will expect to see you in Vance’s office,” SecNav growled. “Come on, Sanderson, Gibbs. We have work to do and don’t think that this won’t be going in all of your permanent records.”

“Who was that?” Ziva hissed once the three men had left. 

“SecNav obviously, but I don’t know who the other guy was.”

Tony sighed, “That was my overprotective boyfriend, Keaton Sanderson, better known as a JAG officer.”

“What?”

“Are we really going to get written up?” McGee couldn’t help asking.

“I have no idea. It’s really out of my control, but I suspect so. SecNav doesn’t exactly make promises he can’t keep.”

“Crap,” McGee muttered.

Tony shrugged and returned to his cold case files while he waited to find out what kind of disaster his overprotective boyfriend was going to make of his work life. He was trying really hard not to worry about it, but he had a bad feeling that everything was going to change. He stared at the screen, but he wasn’t really seeing it anymore as his brain was recounting all the ways that this could go bad.

Tony glanced up at McGee’s gasp. Together the three of them watched Gibbs grab his wallet and leave the building. “Gibbs?” Tony prompted.

“You’re in charge, DiNozzo.”

Tony frowned. “What’s going on?”

The next person to come down the stairs was Vance. “Gibbs has been suspended without pay, pending an investigation into whether he is abusing his team or not. McGee, my office.”

“What? You can’t do that,” Tony protested.

“I had no choice, DiNozzo.”

Tony sighed. This was going to be so bad. He prepared to not being on active cases for a while. His boyfriend better be planning to make this up to him with lots of sex. 

By the time the day was over, Ziva and McGee had both been escorted out by security too. Ziva had taken it worse than McGee by a long stretch. Tony was honestly surprised that she hadn’t taken out the security officers escorting her and made things even worse for herself.

He’d also had to endure a very awkward apology from Vance for not realizing what was going on under his nose. As much as he appreciated that SecNav and his JAG boyfriend liked him and wanted to protect him this was only going to make things worse. Now everyone was going to see him as the sissy who had to be protected by JAG.

Tony just couldn’t see this going well either way. He couldn’t imagine how Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs would react if they were cleared nor how they would react if they weren’t. No one was going to want to work with him after this.

Or at least that was what Tony thought until the other Agents started coming up to him. “I’m glad that someone finally brought a surcease to that behavior. It was atrocious. I don’t know how you put up with it,” Balboa commented.

He wasn’t the only one either. Tony was surprised by the outpouring of support from the entire bullpen. Maybe this wouldn’t be the disaster he was expecting it to be. 

In fact depending on how this all went down, Tony was beginning to think it could lead to an all new MCRT operating under Tony. Now, he didn’t know what he hoped for. What he did know was that either way his boyfriend would owe him big.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
